The Greatest Love of All
by edgeof4teeners
Summary: When there is someone like him to make me feel this way, I know and believe. (BBRae)


**_Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans, never had._**

**_Author's note: umm, this is a one-shot sort of, or Drabble._**

**_It is kind of sentimental I suppose, because if Raven seems OOC, I guess she's supposed to be that way._**

* * *

**The Greatest Love of All**

_Raven's thoughts._

_I used to think_ Beast Boy was this fucking little twit who couldn't shut up. I used to think he was out to get me because he used to bother me a whole bunch, especially back then.

I used to think he made it a hobby to harass me by trying to make me laugh, and to eat his stinking tofu.

I used to think he didn't care about me specifically, because I thought he simply didn't understand why I needed to isolate myself from the group and to hide away in my bedroom.

He didn't want me to handle my insecurities and worst fears the way I wanted to; he wanted to try and do it his way.

I used to think he liked picking on me because he called me "creepy." I used to think he wanted to prove a point when he thought, and (majorly) tried to see my hideous smile, and hear my naturally evil laugh he knew he'd see and hear if i ever did such things. I used to think he was the animal who was sent by my father to haunt me. When I couldn't in fact sense nor feel his emotions.

I _didn't treat him like everyone else_.

When he'd 'harass' another girl instead of me I would feel funny, like really really sensitive. It's like a scowl couldn't stop appearing from my face and I would instead become very intuitive. I hate to recall that time when he started 'harassing' Terra. He didn't do it to me anymore. I wasn't his victim. He'd finally listened to me for once. And I hated that.

I too envied him because he still could be happy in such a world...in such a environment. When all else failed, he didn't lock himself away in his room, he got off the ground whilst rubbing the brown dirt off of him, his face clearly saying, I'll try again."

Why did I still own the penny he gave me at one of my worst times?

Why did I smile every time I inspected it so dearly? Why did I keep it under a pillow in my bed?

Why did I still own that stupid stuffed chicken he won for me?

_Beast Boy didn't make me feel secure though_, instead he actually made me feel like there was still hope in the world for me. He made me feel like I could still wake up in the dawn of day and fight crime and live like a normal being. He made me dream at night. He made me smile and laugh in my sleep.

_He made me cry._

No, I was never angry at him, but I sure did try to make it a damn intention to be.

When I thought of no God being here in my life, or world; ignorant as could be. I felt so cynical. But when there is people like Beast Boy who are fated to be in the same place as you.

You - I know, there is a Lord indeed living and watching among us, who set fate and send people to an individual like me who may really need that person. Like some guardian Angel.

And I haven't realized this until now. Who the changeling really was.

It's like I'm seeing Beast Boy for the first time. His beautiful face for the first time.

And I'm thinking the sun has risen in his eyes, because his eyes sparkle. Like stars.

_The moon and the stars were the gifts he gave me. To my dark and endless world, or most importantly skies.._.

"Why are you crying Raven?" the one whom I love asked me.

I shake my head in response as my vision blurs from tears that begin to fall from my eyes. "It's just...I hadn't realized you...all along...Beast Boy, are you really here?" Why aren't my powers consuming me? Why aren't I suffering a fate not imagined?

I put the palm of my hands to my eyes. I didn't want him to see me cry. I look too ugly, he's too beautiful. His light could blind me. My darkness could overpower his light.

"Don't cry Raven," he says lovingly, as he takes my hands away from my eyes and puts them at my sides. "I'm here. I'm here, because of my love for you, and your love for me."

"But this may be a wicked dream, Beast Boy." Tears continued falling. "Can I wake up now, please?"

I don't know why he did this, but he did. He pressed his lips against mine gently and I didn't respond to the kiss. I just stood there. But when he did it again, press his lips against mine, I kissed him back ever so gently.

And after, we were both walking hand in hand back to where we belonged and where paradise may lie.

I felt the emotion of love coming within Garfield Logan.

My happy ending finally here.

* * *

**_Thanks to whoever has the decency to review, because you want to. :)_**


End file.
